Plane strain problem is one of typical deformation behaviors of metal materials, such as spinning deformation and rolling deformation, and there is no strain in the direction perpendicular to the strain plane during deformation. The conventional plane strain compression test is carried out on a Gleeble thermal simulation tester, in which the strip wide plate is used as a sample, and the long and narrow hammer is used as a compression anvil to test stress-strain curves under different deformation parameters. Such a test method roughly has three shortcomings: 1, there is no strain that is ignored in the strain direction, and the value of the strain is small but true, so the data obtained from the test cannot truly describe the plane strain problem; 2, the sample is large, and the temperature is not distributed uniformly when the sample is heated, and is inconsistent with the set deformation temperature, resulting in inaccurate test data; and 3, when the compression deformation is tested, the tangential deformation tendency along the 45° direction is obvious, which has great influence on tissue observation of the deformed sample.